Don't Listen
by Darkloverz
Summary: James is always being picked on because of his weight...what happens when someone goes to far and James leaves? BTR DOES NOT EXIST Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day and Kendall Knight and his friends were outside playing in his backyard since it was the last day of summer. Kendall who was ten at the time ran around with a football in his hand, seeing how the ice rink was closed for construction. As Kendall threw the ball to his friend Carlos he ran into his other friend James, who fell on their other friend Logan who was in the middle of reading one of his favorite books. The mash up caused Logan to lose his place which did not go over well.

"GUYS I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU WERE PLAYING AT!" Logan yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Sorry Logie" James said as he stood up "I didn't break anything did I?"

"No James you didn't break anything" Logan said with a snippy voice as he tried to find his place back in his book. Kendall and Carlos walked over to James and Logan to see what was holding James up.

"James are you still playing?" Kendall asked

"Yeah…I have to use the bathroom first" James said as he walked in the house to use the bathroom. Once he was done doing his business James looked in the mirror…and he did not like what he saw, all he saw was a fat little boy. James weighed about 195 pounds and he hated it!...all the kids would pick on him in class he would always harassed on his way home, well that was until he met Kendall the one person that James could always count on and the one person he came to with his problems also, he saved James from a lot of fights…fights that he would have most likely lost. Kendall saw how mean the other kids were to James and decided that he would be his friend as the years went on Carlos became their friend and then Logan, all together they were untouchable, but break them up and your weakest link was James. As he looked in the mirror nasty thoughts started to swirl in his head, at first James ignored them, but then he started to believe them and when he did believe them he would begin to cry and punch himself, as James was getting ready to start his hurtful cycle he heard Kendall knock on the door.

"Jay you ok in there?" asked Kendall

"Y-yeah I'm fine I'm coming out" James said as he opened the door, he put on a brave smile and went back outside to finish the football game up. An hour later James' mother came to pick him up the drive home was quite Brooke knew something was wrong with James.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Brooke asked

"I'm fine mom" James said as he sunk into his seat

"Are you sure…your being awfully quite did you have a fight with the guys?" Brooke asked

"No mom…I promise everything is ok" James said as he started playing with his shirt "It's just I'm worried about tomorrow"

"What are you worried about? This isn't your first year honey" Brooke said as she pulled into their driveway

"What if I don't have any classes with the guys? Everyone is going to pick on me" James said as he looked at his mom with tears in his eyes

"Sweetie why would people pick on you for?" Brooke asked in confusion

"Because I'm fat, stupid, ugly, and I smell!" James yelled as tears ran down his face, Brooke was shocked at James' outburst she pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down, after about ten minutes of crying James was ok they went into the house and James began to get ready for bed.

**The Next Day**

The next day came to fast for James he didn't want to get up, he just wanted to stay in bed and never start school, but his mother had other plan for him she walked into his room and made him get out of bed. When he got to school he looked around to see if he saw his friends…which he didn't he thought maybe if he went into his classroom early he wouldn't get picked on, yeah wrong! As soon as James set foot into his homeroom he spotted Josh McClain his bully since the 1st grade. Yeah this was going to be a long year! James tried to sit down without being noticed but as he tried to sit down in his chair it creaked making everyone in the room turn and look at what caused the noise, James turned beet red as everyone looked at him he wanted to run just as Josh was starting to make his way over to James the bell rung meaning it was time to start class. James went through the entire day and never saw his friends…he had no classes with them, and he didn't have lunch with them either James' worse fear had came true he was separated from his support group. As the last bell of the day rang James decided that he was going to walk home, get some fresh air…that was a mistake as he was walking Josh and his group of friends start following James.

"Hey fatty…going home to stuff your face" yelled one of Josh's bitches

"Yeah butterball better get home before you die of hunger" yelled another one

"Shut up!" James yelled as he continued to walk home

"Oh fatty has something to say guys" said Josh

"Just leave me alone…please" James said as he tried to keep the tears in

"Why fatty…no one cares about you we're just giving you some attention" Josh said

"People do care about me!" James said as he stopped walking

"Like who? Your friend Kendall isn't here neither is Carlos or Logan…they don't care about you they're only your friend because their mom's make them be" Josh said as he walked closer to James

"You're lying" James said as he turned around

"If I'm lying then where are they?" Josh said as he pushed James down

"Come on Josh let's leave fatty here…we're going to be late for the movie" said one of Josh's friends

"Yeah your right….you're lucky fatty, but someday that's gonna change" Josh said as he walked away. James got off the ground and began to cry as he walked home, once there he walked inside and headed straight for his room since his mom wasn't off work yet, he plugged his I-Pod into its docking station and began to listen to his music trying to drown away his pain.

**So how did I do?...I plan on updating soon-if people review….so please r&r Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts will be in Italics- Also there is a web cam and it stays on through the entire chapter!**

As James lay on his bed he thought of the mean nasty things that Josh and his friends had said, did anyone really care about him? As James thought about this he walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. All of the nasty thoughts started swirling in his head, today was a bad day which meant he was most likely to listen.

"_You're so fat…Josh was right no one cares about you"_

"_All you do is eat and eat…I'm surprised you can still walk"_

"_Why don't you just end it…no one will miss you"_

"_Kendall, Carlos, and Logan hate you…they're only your friend because of their mom's"_

"_You're so stupid…EVERYONE HATES YOU"_

The thoughts went around and around in his head he didn't know what to do, maybe the voices were right and so was Josh…maybe he should just end it atleast that way people wouldn't have to deal with him. As James opened his medicine cabinet he began looking for a razor…after five minutes without success James went to his mother's bathroom to look, once he found one he went back to his room and locked the door he sat in the floor contemplating the action that he was about to do. As James was about to cut he heard the doorbell ring, he placed his razor in a safe place and went to go see who was at the door. When James opened the door he stood face to face with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan who all had smiles on their faces, they invited themselves in and headed straight for the kitchen.

"So Jay how was your classes?" Kendall asked as he took a bite out of his apple, James just stood there not saying a word

"Jay…Jay you ok?" Kendall asked as he snapped his fingers infront of James' face

"I'm fine…where were you guys today?" James asked as he sat at the kitchen table

"We were in the gym" Carlos said as he opened a candy bar

"Why? I thought we were walking home together?" James asked as he looked anywhere else but his friends

"Well James you're a big boy you can walk home by yourself for once cant you?" Logan asked

"Logie stop being mean…it's not his fault that you're in a bad mood" Kendall said as he walked to the table that James is sitting at

"No he's right Kendall I am a big boy" James said as he got up and walked upstairs

"See what you did now Logan!" Kendall said as he went after James, as Kendall walked up the stairs he could hear crying he went to James' door, once he opened it he found James in his computer chair fiddling with his web cam….little did James know he just turned it on.

"Jay what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he sat on James' bed

"Nothing Kendall…just leave me alone" James said

"Jamie I know something's wrong…now tell me" Kendall said as he threw a pillow at James

"First of all stop throwing my pillow…second of all there's nothing wrong so let it go" James said as he tried to hold in the tears

"Jamie don't make me use my secret weapon on you" Kendall said as he started walking closer to James

"Kendall I swear if you do that I will bite you" James said as he started to get out of the chair

"Then tell me what's wrong" Kendall said as he kept approaching James

"Fine….Josh and his friends picked on me today….there I said it now are you happy?" James said as tears ran down his face

"Oh Jay come here" Kendall said as he pulled James into a hug…right infront of the web cam

"Kenny why do they always pick on me?" James cried into Kendall's shirt

"I don't know Jay…they're just assholes" Kendall said as he held James tighter

"Kenny can I tell you something?" James asked

"Sure buddy" Kendall said

"Promise you won't tell anyone" James said as he looked Kendall in the eye

"I promise" Kendall said as he smiled

"I like boys" James said as he pulled away from Kendall

"Ok" Kendall said in a normal voice as if it hadn't affected him at all

"Did you hear what I just said?" James asked

"Yes I heard what you said…and again I say ok" Kendall said as he ruffled James' hair

"You're ok with it?" James asked

"Yeah I guess" Kendall said as he bent down to tie his shoe, when he came back up he was met with James' lips, as soon as it clicked in his mind what was happening Kendall pulled away and ran. Leaving a very confused and upset James behind.

**The Next Day **

Once James got to school he knew it was going to be a sucky day, he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, and well he was at school. As James walked into his homeroom he saw everyone staring at him…did he forget to brush his hair? As the day went on James kept getting weird looks from people, then at lunch Josh came and clarified it for him.

"Hey fatty fag" Josh said in a hateful tone

"What?" James asked in confusion

"You heard me faggot…I knew there wasn't something right about you" Josh said as he smacked James in the head

"Shut up… I don't know what you're talking about " James said as he began to gather his things

"Sure you don't…is that why you kissed Kendall yesterday?" Josh asked in a mocking tone

"I-I did not" James stammered out

"Yes you did..We all know fatty faggot" Josh mocked, with that James ran out of the cafeteria crying he went straight for the boy's bathroom and pulled out his cellphone and called his mom.

"Ring-Ring" "Hello?" Brooke asked on the other side of the line

"M-m-mom c-can y-you c-come g-get m-me?" James stuttered out due to his crying

"James honey…what's wrong why are you crying?" Brooke asked now frantic

"Mom please just come get me…please" James cried into the phone

"Ok honey I'm on my way" Brooke said as he hung up. About 20 minutes later Brooke picked James up he was still crying, once they arrived home James went straight to his room and Brooke followed him. When she walked into the room she saw James lying on his bed curled into a little ball crying his eyes out.

"James tell me what's wrong" Brooke said as she sat on the edge of his bed

"Can we move…please" James asked

"Why would you want to move sweetie?" Brooke asked

"Because everyone here hates me…they pick on me and now the one person that would make them stop just gave them more things to pick on me about" James cried

"James what are you talking about?" Brooke asked out of pure confusion

"Yesterday I was picked on…then when I came home the guys came over Logan was in a bad mood and hurt my feeling so I came in here, then Kendall followed me…long story short I told him I like boys then….then I kissed him" James said as he looked up at his mom

"You kissed Kendall?" Brooke asked

"Yes…then he ran away and when I walked into school everyone knew about it and then I got picked on some more" James cried again

"Oh honey…you can't let people get to you…just give it some time and I bet everyone will forget about it…now as for Kendall I'm going to have a little talk with his mother" Brooke said

"NO….don't tell his mom please…it was my fault don't get him in trouble please" James begged

"Fine…but just this once" Brooke said as she got up and walked out of the room leaving James to his thoughts.

**The Next Week**

The last week had been hell for James, everyone was picking on him and he hadn't seen or heard from any of his friends. James was fed up with it he was sick of being picked on all he wanted was to go through school and be left alone was that too much to ask for? It was Friday which meant James would have two days off from the hell hole as he was walking to the bathroom he saw a group of kids…and Kendall. As he got closer he could hear what they were saying.

"So Kendall…are you a faggot to?" Josh asked

"No I'm not…so shut up and leave me alone" Kendall said as he walked past Josh

"Then why did you let fatty faggot kiss you?" Josh asked as he followed Kendall

"First of all don't call him that, second of all he caught me off guard" Kendall said as he walked

"So you mean you could do better than James" Josh asked as he looked up and saw James standing waiting for the answer

"Yes" Kendall said just to amuse them, in all honesty Kendall liked the kiss he just freaked out and ran.

"Well you better tell your boyfriend that" Josh said as he point towards the end of the hallway, when Kendall looked up he saw James run off crying, he never meant to hurt James…never. Once James arrived home he was still crying he went up to his room and locked the door, he sat down at his computer and began to write everyone a goodbye letter once he was finished he pulled out his razor and sat in the floor he began to cry at the thought of what he was doing. Little did James know that over 70 people were watching him…Kendall, Carlos, and Logan being one of those people, they watched in horror as their best friend dragged the razor across his wrist over and over again each cut being deeper than the first. Once he was finally done with one arm he moved to the next one doing the same thing crimson blood ran freely down his arms with each cut he was drifting away from the world no more pain…no more suffering. Just as he closed his eyes he heard the front door being kicked in, then his bedroom door, but before he could see anyone his vision was surrounded by blackness.

**So what do ya think?...please r&r Thanks :)**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys I just wanted to take the time to thank the people that have reviewed so far. I understand that some aspects of this story may not make sense I just want to clarify things up before I finish the story.**

**Yes the kids use the term 'faggot' at ten. The reason why I included this was my little cousin's friend came to me and asked me what the word meant (She's 9), when I asked her where she heard this she said her parents used the word. So now kids are learning this word and its meaning before the age of ten and using it as sad as it is.**

**As far as the web cam scene goes, there is a web site that allows you to live stream 24-7 without having to ask to join a chat. When you turn on your web cam it automatically connects to this website. This is how everyone saw what James was doing.**

**I hope I haven't confused anyone or changed your mind about reading my fics. If I write something that needs more explaining please P.M me and I will do my best to clarify anything that I left unexplained. Thank you **

**Darkloverz**


	4. Chapter 4

As James lay in a hospital bed with his hands tied down, his mother Brooke walked back and forth sick with worry, what had drove her little boy to do this? Why hadn't he come to her? All of these questions swirled in her head she just couldn't understand it James seemed to be a happy boy yeah sure sometimes he was down, but everyone has their off days. As she paced the floor James' friends were out in the waiting room Kendall, Carlos and Logan were all in shock they had watched their best friend try to kill himself, they were traumatized Logan being the only one out of the 69 other people watching had enough sense to call for help, thanking whoever was listening that help got there in time. As they waited for news on James all Kendall could think about was the last time he had saw James, the hurt look he had on his face all Kendall wanted to do was hold James in his arms and hurt anyone that dare tried to make James upset. All Kendall was waiting for was to see Brooke come around the corner and say that James was ok…but she was still pacing the floor in his room, as she looks over at him she saw he begin to wake up.

"Jamie…sweetheart can you hear me?" Brooke asked as she began to run her finger through James' hair

"Mom?" James asked in a weak voice

"Yeah honey it's me…Jamie honey why did you do this?" Brooke asked as he continued to pet his hair

"Why are you here?" James asked as he tried to turn away, but was unable due to his arms being tied down

"Because I love you" Brooke said as a tear ran down her face

"Why am I here…why didn't you just let me die" James began to cry

"Why do you want to die James tell me please…we can get you help" Brooke said as kissed James' face

"Can we move…I just want to get away from here" James said as he looked at Brooke

"Ok sweetie…anything to get you better" Brooke said as he bent down to hug James "Your friends are here to see you"

"I don't want to see anyone…just you ok?" James asked as he held on to his mom

"Ok honey ok" Brooke said as she kissed James on his forehead. "I'm going to go let them that your ok and then I'll be right back"

"Ok" James said as closed his eyes. As Brooke walked down the hallway that led to the waiting room she ran over things that she could tell the boys so they wouldn't have their feelings hurt. When she reached the waiting room she saw Kendall, Carlos, and Logan holding on to their mom's crying their eyes out, they really did care about James.

"Guys…James is ok" Brooke said

"C-can we see him?" Carlos and Kendall croaked out at the same time

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now…I'm sorry" Brooke said as she saw the boy's heads fall at her words

"Jen, Silvia, Joanna can I speak to you for a minute please" Brooke said as she turned away from the boys "Um I didn't want to tell the boys this, but we're moving as soon as James gets out of the hospital"

"What? Why?" asked Jennifer Knight

"James wants to get away from here…I think it'll be good for him I have a office in L.A-"Brooke tried to say but was interrupted by Kendall

"YOUR TAKING JAMIE AWAY?!" Kendall screamed as he tore off down the hallway, he ran and ran until he found the room that James was in

"Jamie your mom is trying to take you away!" Kendall yelled

"No she isn't…we're moving and why are you in here?" James said as he looked at Kendall

"MOVING…WHY ARE YOU MOVING?!" Kendall screamed

"Because I don't want to be here Kendall…I'm sick of everyone picking on me. Atleast this way when we moved no one will know me they won't know I like boys" James said as he looked at Kendall

"Jamie anywhere you go people are going to pick on you" Kendall said before he really thought about it

"Well atleast they won't know that I like boys…why did you tell Kendall?" James asked

"I didn't tell….your web cam was on that's how we knew you tried to kill yourself" Kendall said as he looked down at the ground

"So you promise that you didn't tell?" James asked

"I promise Jay…and what you overheard when I was talking to Josh and his friends…Jay I was just trying to get them to leave me alone I didn't mean anything that I said. I actually liked the kiss I was just a little freaked out" Kendall said as he walked closer to James

"You liked the kiss?" James asked

"Yes…I was wondering if maybe I could kiss you." Kendall asked as he finally reached James' bed

"If you want to" James said. As Kendall smiled he started to lean closer to James' face, their lips touched it was simple but they felt sparks, when Kendall pulled away he had a smile on his face so did James.

"Jamie…I don't want you to move" Kendall said

"I know Kenny…but I have to" James said as he intertwined his and Kendall's fingers

"Promise that'll you'll call me…and we can web chat." Kendall said

"I promise" James said as he mother came in the room

"Jamie sweetie you need your rest" Brooke said as she shut the door

"Ok mom…I'll talk to you later Kenny" James said as he let go of Kendall's hand

"Ok Jamie" Kendall said as he started to walk out of the room, half way out he turned around and ran back to James' bed and kissed him again "Ok night Jamie…I'm glad you didn't die" Kendall said.

**Time Skip Three Days Later- James Is Out of the Hospital**

"So James are you sure that you still want to move?" Brooke asked her son

"I'm sure mom…I think it'll be good for me" James said as he packed his bags

"Ok I just want you to be sure" Brooke said

"I just want to say bye to Kendall and the guys first" James said as he looked at his mom

"Ok…how about I call their mom's and see if they can spend the night tonight" Brooke suggested

"That sounds great" James said as he hugged his mother

**30 Minutes Later**

As James unplugged his web cam and threw it in the trash he awaited the arrival of his friends, he knew it was going to be hard to leave them, but he had to he had to get a new start. James was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his bedroom door open when he turned around he saw Kendall standing there with tears running down his face. James ran to him, what was wrong with his Kenny?

"Kenny what's wrong?" James asked as he pulled Kendall into a hug

"Everyone is leaving" Kendall cried

"What do you mean?" James asked

"M-my dad just left….he packed all of his bags and left Jamie and now your leaving too" Kendall cried into James' shirt he was so hurt everyone that he loved was leaving him

"Kenny...I'm so sorry" James said as he hugged Kendall tighter

"Is it something I did wrong?" Kendall asked

"Kenny you didn't do anything wrong…your dad was just a butthole and well I-I don't know what to say about me" James said as he eased him and Kendall onto his bed

"I understand why your leaving Jay" Kendall said as he looked up at James "I just wish I could have protected you better" he said as he looked down again

"Let's not think about that ok…tonight me, you, Logie, and 'Litos are going to have fun" James said

"Ok" Kendall said as he let a small smile show "But Jamie can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" James asked

"Tomorrow when you leave will you give me a kiss goodbye?" Kendall asked

"Of course I will" James said as wiped away Kendall's tears. Later that night after Carlos and Logan arrived the boys went on about their sleepover which consisted of pizza, scary movies, and a lot of scary stories they all fell asleep happy not thinking about the pain that they were going to feel tomorrow.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning came to fast for all of the boys…for Kendall especially not only had he lost his dad the night before, but now he was losing his best friend too. As the boys stood in James' driveway watching his mom pack the last o their bags into their car sadness washed over all of them.

"Come on James…we have to go" Brooke called for her son

"Ok mom…I'm coming" James said

"We're really gonna miss you Jamie" Carlos said as he walked up and hugged James

"I'm gonna miss you too buddy" James said as he hugged back

"Don't tan to long…or forget to call us ok" said Logan

"I won't Logie" said James as he hugged Logan

"Remember your gonna call every night...and we're gonna web chat and everything" Kendall said as he tried to hold back the tears

"I won't forget…I promise" James said as he hugged Kendall as they pulled away James leaned in and kissed Kendall like he promised. After that he got in the car and James and Brooke started to drive off.

**Time Skip 6 Years Later**

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room looking through old pictures of me and the guys today marked the sixth year that James had been gone and I really missed him. I still remember the day he left it hurt so much, I mean we web chatted like promised, but when I joined the hockey team I didn't have the time to talk to James all that much Logan and Carlos joined with me so they didn't have the time either. I felt bad I really did, but I had to move on James wasn't coming back so what was I suppose to do just stay stuck on the feelings that I had for him? I mean I was ten when we kissed I didn't know what I was doing, but that doesn't matter now I have a girlfriend and life is great. I get up to look out my window and when I do I see a moving van pull into James' old driveway…who was moving in? I texted Carlos and Logan and told them to meet me so we check out the new people 20 minutes later they showed up and just in time too. As we sat on my front porch we saw a black and red Camaro pull up, the speakers were thumping so loud it was shaking me! Once the car turned off the door opened and a tall guy came out…and boy was he hot! It looked like this dude was 6'1, he was thin but he was muscular he had medium brown hair and a dazzling smile. The guy wore a tight black shirt and dark blue pants he was gorgeous I had to know his name...Ok so maybe I'm not completely straight, but something about him made me think that I knew him.

"Come on guys lets go say hi" I said as I got up

"Kendall we don't know this dude" Logan said

"Well that's why we're going to say hi" I said. As I walked over to the new guy I started to get nervous I mean when was it like me to do that? As I was getting ready to say something the hotty turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Kendall….I guess I'm your new neighbor" I said as I smiled, and the new guy laughed at me…he laughed at me!

"Hi, I'm James" said the new guy…wait what? This was to weird my old friend James use to live here now the new guy named James lives here…wow talk about freaky

"Wow…I have a friend named James he use to live here" I said

"Yeah I know Kenny" said the new guy...wait why did he just call me Kenny? This wasn't…it couldn't be

"Jamie?" I asked in confusion he just smiled

"Hey Kenny" James said with a smile.

**So watcha think? Please r&r Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall's P.O.V

Ok I couldn't believe that I was staring at James...my James and he looked hot! he just stood there and smiled at me then his mouth started to move what I hadn't seen was Logan and Carlos walk over. I snapped out of my day dream to Logan snapping his fingers infront of my face.

"Kendall…Kendall…KENDALL!" Logan yelled

"What?!" I said back

"Are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Logan asked as he saw me start to drool over James

"Well Logie he shouldn't have to introduce me…you already know me" James said, the look on Logan's face was priceless.

"Did you just call me Logie?" Logan asked as his brain was trying to process who all called him that

"Yes I did…come on Logie don't tell me you don't remember me" James said as he walked closer to me…OMG he smelled so good!

"Kendy here remembered me…well somewhat" James said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"JAMIE!" Carlos yelled making his presents known for the first time since the conversation started

"Hey 'Litos" James said as he went to hug Carlos…I must admit I did feel a little jealous when James hugged him.

"James is it really you?" Logan asked

"Yes Logie it's really me" James said as he hugged Logan

"What are you doing back here?" Logan asked

"We're moving back" James said as he smiled…and boy was his smile cute

"Awesomeness…this means the gang is back together" Carlos said with excitement

"Sure does 'Litos….Kenny you ok?" James asked me

"Yep I'm fine…just shocked to see you, you look great by the way" I said as my cheeks blushed

"Thanks…not being fat helps" James said as he laughed a little

"Jamie you weren't fat" I said

"Kenny you don't have to lie anymore….I've accepted that I was fat and now I'm hot and skinny" James said with a proud face. How could he think that he was fat, yeah I mean sure he was a little chubby, but nothing a little dieting and exercise couldn't fix.

"Um well do you need help unpacking?" I asked James

"Yeah kinda" James said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Um guys I hate to bail on you, but I have to go watch my little sister" said Carlos

"Yeah and I have a project to work on" Logan said

"Um Loges it's summer vacation..How do you have a project to work on?" I asked

"I got my project assignment before school let out duh" Logan said as he looked at me

"Well I guess it's just you and me huh Kenny?" James asked me

"Yep just me and you Jay" I said with a slight smile. Logan and Carlos said their goodbyes and made plans to come over the next day so we all could catch up, after they left James and I started to unpack his stuff in his old bedroom. After about an hour I noticed that I hadn't seen James' mother.

"Hey Jay where's your mom at?" I asked

"She's flying out tomorrow" James said as he put away another shirt

"So it's just you in the house by yourself tonight?" I asked

"Yep" James said as he popped the 'p'

"Well do you want some company?" I asked

"Sure" James said as he turned around and looked at me

"Ok I'll call my mom and let her know" I said as I walked out of the room

"Ok…tell her and Katie I said hi" James said as he started to open another box. After I got off the phone with my mom I was walking back to James' room when I overheard him on the phone with his mom.

"Yes mom everything is fine" James said

"No Kendall is helping me unpack"

"No I'm not going to tell him I still like him!"

"Mom it's not that easy"

"We were ten when we kissed hell he probably doesn't remember it"

"Mom I got to go…love you too see you tomorrow" James said as he hung up. I walked into the room mind racing after what I just heard…James still liked me? As far as our kiss goes I do still remember it, the way his lips felt on my lips I remember everything.

"So my mom said it was cool for me to stay over" I said letting James know that I was in the room

"Cool" he said as he folded a pair of pants

"I have to run home and get something to sleep in, but I'll be right back" I said

"Ok" James said as he continued to unpack his clothes

As I walked across the street to my house all of these thoughts started rushing through my head, James still liked me and honestly I think maybe I still like him, but then I run into problems. One I still have a girlfriend, two what would everyone think about us, and three even though James still likes me doesn't mean he wants to go out with me. All of these thoughts were running I hadn't noticed that I had made to my house and was already upstairs gathering my things, as I was getting ready to walk out of my room my phone began to ring I looked at the ID and it was Lynn, my girlfriend.

"Hello" I said

"Hey baby…so listen I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight" Lynn said

"I can't I'm helping a friend unpack" I said

"Who? It better not be a girl…Kendall I swear if it's a girl-" Lynn tried to say but I cut her off

"Lynn it's not a girl, it's my friend James" I said in an annoyed tone. I mean why did I put up with her she was so mean!

"Oh…well can't you just ditch him for tonight…my parents aren't home" Lynn said, she had been wanting to have sex, but I wasn't ready…well it wasn't that I wasn't ready I just didn't want to lose my virginity to her.

No I can't just ditch him, we haven't seen each other in six years" I said as I started walking out of my room

"Kendall why are you being so difficult?" Lynn said

"I'm not, but I have to go I'll call you tomorrow…bye" I said before she could say anything else. As I walked back to James' house I started thinking maybe I should just ditch James to go be with her I mean after all she is my girlfriend. As soon as I walked back into James' room I saw him smiling he was holding a picture of me and him it was taken the day before school started.

"I remember that day, you fell on Logan" I said as I laughed not only at the memory, but also because I scared James he hadn't heard me come back in.

"God Kendall don't scare me like that!" James said as he slapped me on the chest

"Sorry" I said as I laughed

"So we're all done in my room, wanna order a pizza and watch some movies?" James asked me

"Sure..You pick out the movies and I'll order the pizza" I said as I pulled my phone out

"Ok" James said as he went to go get the movies, about twenty minutes later the pizza arrived me and James pigged out while watching movies, then we came on a scene where the couple promised each other that no matter what they would still be together…this made James speak.

"Kendall can I ask you something?" James asked me

"Sure…what's up?" I asked as I paused the movie

"When I left you made me promise that we would keep in touch…after two months of it you just stopped…why?" James asked me with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Do you want the truth?" I asked

"Yes" James said

"Honestly Jamie I was mad at you…first you tried to kill yourself, then you moved. It was like in a blink if an eye I lost everything that was important to me, my dad left and then I was losing you, I was mad I felt like I could have protected you and you just wouldn't give me the chance…and that hurt Jamie. I was so hurt when you left it was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, I know we were only ten , but Jamie I swear I think I was in love with you, it hurt more to lose you then it did my dad. As time went on the chances of you coming back started to slip out of my mind, and everytime we talked it hurt so I had to move on which meant having to forget about you...but that never happened you're too hard to forget Jamie." I said as tears started to flow down my face, I looked at James who was crying his eyes out I moved closer and hugged him. I pulled him close, holding him tight as he cried into my chest

"I-I'm so sorry Kendall" James said as he continued to cry "I didn't mean to make you feel like that"

"It's ok Jamie don't cry, it's done your back now and everything is ok" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, he looked up at me and then at that moment our eyes locked it was like I could see everything he was feeling the hurt, pain, and love. I leaned in and kissed him when our lips met sparks shot up my spine, it was a simple kiss, but it conveyed everything I was trying to tell him. No I didn't like James…I was in love with him, it took me six years to figure it out and accept it, but it was true I'm in love with James Isaac Diamond. As we pulled apart James smiled at me and I smiled at him, we spent the rest of the movie on the couch cuddled up when it went off James dragged me to his room.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked

"In the bed with me duh" James said as he took off his shirt "We slept in the bed before…and look at it this way you have more room since I'm not so fat anymore" James said as he laughed. I crawled in the bed and James was soon to follow, he laid on his side so he was facing me.

"Watcha thinking about?" he asked me as he poked my nose

"You" I said as I looked at him

"Me? Why are you thinking about me?" James asked in confusion

"When you make jokes about you being overweight it just kinda bugs me" I said as I rolled on my side to look at him

"Why does it bug you?" James asked me

"Because Jamie you weren't fat…everyone picked on you because they knew you would listen" I said as I started to run my finger through his hair again "You're perfect Jamie"

"Not back then" James said

"Yes back then…and now" I said as I leaned in and kissed him again, but this kiss was different more passionate I asked for entrance to his mouth which he gave me, I mapped out every inch of his mouth in the process getting us both turned on James was moaning in my mouth, but then my phone rang…way to fuck up a perfect moment. I look to see that it's Lynn I had to answer or she would just keep calling until I did

"Hello?!" I asked annoyed

"Kendall are you done helping that gut unpack yet?" Lynn asked

"No Lynn…plus I'm spending the night" I said

"Kendall I'm horny I want you to fuck me" Lynn wined over the phone

"Lynn I'm hanging up now and I'm going to turn off my phone…bye" I said and soon as I hung up I turned my phone off. When I looked back at James he was on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I guess we should go to bed" James said in a somewhat dejected voice

"Yeah I guess" I said in a disappointed tone

"Um Kenny can you hold me?...please" James asked me

"Sure" I said as I moved closer to him. I started to rub my thumb along the top of his sweatpants then I started to move up to his nipples, that's when he's breath stopped.

"Kendall…don't start something you can't finish" James said

"I won't" I said as I twisted his nipple…which in turn earned me a moan. I turned James on his back and was in between his legs so fast, I started kissing his neck biting and sucking…marking him as mine he was moaning and arching into me I felt his cock press against my leg. I tore his sweatpants off along with his boxers I started kissing ant biting my way down his thighs making him tremble, as I made my way down to his 9 ½ inch cock James stopped me.

"Kendall….I'm a virgin" James said as he tried to catch his breath

"So am I Jamie…I'll be careful I promise" I said as I engulfed his entire 9 ½ inches. I began to suck him the taste of precome bitter on my tongue, but I didn't care I had James that's all that mattered to me. I sucked and sucked making patterns on his shaft with my tongue, then sucking harshly on his tip James was ready to cum I could tell from the way that he was shaking, I pulled off with a pop and looked at him.

"Jamie do you want to stop now?" I asked

"N-No keep going…feels so good" James said as he looked at me with lust blown eyes, I held up three fingers to his lips he took them in his mouth and sucked coating them, once I deemed them ready I pulled them out at stuck one in James he hissed at the pain, but soon relaxed soon I added another finger then another. James was fucking himself on my finger I deemed him ready and pulled them out he whined at the lost.

"Hold on I'm going to make it feel better" I said as I spat in my hand and lined myself up with James

"Kenny" James said as he looked up at me, I just simply kissed him as I pushed in. After a few minutes James had adjusted to me and I began to move, his heat surround me and he was so tight it felt amazing as I thrusted in and out of him. James begged me to go faster fuck him harder and that's what I did I was fucking him so hard that his hips were bleeding from where I was holding him. I started looking for the spot that I knew would drive him crazy…I found it and James let me know it too.

"F-fuck Kenny right there fuck!" James said through gritted teeth

"Like that Jamie…like me fucking your tight little ass" I said as I continued to fuck into him

"Yes fuck yes Kenny…fuck me harder….AAHHHHH RIGHT THERE KENNY RIGHT THERE" James screamed

"You gonna cum for me Jamie" I asked as I angled myself

"Fuck yes Kenny fuck yes" James said as he began to tremble again, I began to thrust harder and faster

"K-Kenny g-gonna c-c-cum" James said as he came all over us, I continued thrusting until I came painting his insides white. We lay there catching our breath before I pulled out and laid beside him, he cuddled up to my side and I brought the blanket around us.

"Kendall" James said on the verge on sleep

"Yeah Jay?" I asked

"I love you" James said as he fell asleep, I kissed his sweaty hair and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you too James" I said as I fell asleep, I knew that in the morning we would have to talk, but as of right now I was happy with where I was. I know things are to come if me and James decide to become a couple, but I will always be there for him even if it means telling him not to listen.

**Ok sorry for the sucky ending…I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this?...tell me what you think about that. Sorry it's taken me this long to update, I hope you enjoyed please r&r Thanks :) **


End file.
